


Jerarquía social

by geronimon



Series: Enciclopedia Gallifreyan [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doctor Who meta, Español, Gallifrey, Gallifrey Castes, Gen, Time Lords
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geronimon/pseuds/geronimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La jerarquía social de Gallifrey está profundamente ligada a la biotecnología.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerarquía social

No todos los Gallifreyans son Señores del Tiempo, de la misma forma que todos los Señores del Tiempo son Gallifreyans. La sociedad de Gallifrey está estratificada en numerosos estamentos semicerrados en base a su información genética, y no según la riqueza económica del individuo. La pirámide se divide en dos castas bien diferenciadas por una simple condición: aquellos que pueden aceptar el Imprimátur de Rassilon son llamados  _matricios_ , mientras que aquéllos que son incapaces de adaptarse a éste reciben el nombre de  _plebeyos_.

El origen de la palabra matricio se halla en la Edad Media. La sociedad solía ser una matriarquía gobernada por una figura femenina, la Pitia, quien gozaba del don de ver el futuro para gobernar el Imperio. Las mujeres, generalmente más altas que los hombres, tenían mejores habilidades telepáticas, y eran capaces de sobrepasar las dimensiones para socavar posibles eventos futuros, de modo que siempre contaban con un mayor privilegio frente a los hombres. Cuando el neotecnologismo llega a Gallifrey y acaba con el régimen de las Pitias, Rassilon desmonta la matriarquía e iguala los derechos de género ( _Cat’s Cradle: Time’s Crucible_ ). No obstante, la palabra matricio es un cultismo aún frecuentemente utilizado, legado de una época pasada, y cuyo significado se ha modificado desde entonces.

Los matricios podrían ser considerados como la casta privilegiada. Tienen derecho a asistir a la Academia para ascender en la escala social y convertirse en Cronarca, pero también pueden ejercer oficios de función, como hacerse miembro de la Guardia de Cancillería (una fuerza de seguridad en el Capitolio), y alcanzar un puesto en tanto en instituciones burocráticas como técnicas. No obstante no pueden salir de Gallifrey. La salida del planeta está reservada sólo a aquellos que se han ganado el Imprimátur de Rassilon.

Los matricios tienen su propia Casa, con diferentes símbolos que identifican a sus familias, y su propio Telar – un Telar es una impresora orgánica capaz de crear individuos a partir de un banco genético, que puede ser general o especial de cada Familia ( _Lungbarrow_ ).

Tras una formación de cerca de 200 años, los alumnos de la Academia se gradúan y reciben esta modificación. El Imprimátur de Rassilon es un paquete de mejoras genéticas que alteran los biodatos del individuo y lo convierten en un evento espacio-temporal. Entre las mejoras encontramos:

  * Los individuos de Sangre Vieja, con un sólo corazón, reciben un segundo tras su primera defunción ( _The Man in the Velvet Mask_ ).
  * El sistema inmunitario se perfecciona con la inyección de nanotecnología orgánica replicante más eficiente a la hora de detectar, esterilizar y sanar infecciones y cerrar heridas. Se adaptan para coagular vasos sanguíneos como si fueran plaquetas, atacan a células malignas y generan más rápidamente anticuerpos para patógenos virales ( _The Gallifrey Chronicles (John Peel)_ ).
  * Permite la habilidad de regeneración. En un caso extremo de muerte, el cuerpo desencadenará una reacción para reagrupar la estructura biológica del individuo, sin modificar los biodatos originales (estos son la información básica que hace de un individuo, un individuo, la huella en el espacio, y es independiente de la información genética) ( _The Tenth Planet_ ).
  * Una tempo-percepción mejorada que permite al individuo ver directamente hechos y eventos, ser consciente del tiempo.
  * Su biología aumentada permite la simbiosis con una Cápsula Transtemporal.
  * El matricio pasa a titularse Señor del Tiempo o Cronarca (en el dialecto,  _Va_ ) ( _Interference – Book One_ ).



Los Señores del Tiempo son los únicos individuos que pueden salir de Gallifrey. Debido a la política de no intervención acuñada después del Desastre, y tras la creación del campo de tiempo interior que actualmente rodea Gallifrey (también llamada Barrera de Transducción), se estableció que ningún ser inconsciente del tiempo en Gallifrey debiera salir del planeta, para evitar intervenciones catastróficas para el tejido del universo*.

Por debajo, están los plebeyos. Los plebeyos son Gallifreyans incompatibles con la mejora de Rassilon y no pueden salir del planeta ni participar en política. Nacen de Telares normales, con un banco genético que es colectivo pero más amplio. Dentro de este estamento existen varias subclases:

  * Los que viven en la Subciudad habitan bajo tierra debajo del Capitolio. Suelen tener trabajos técnicos, relacionados con la administración, generalmente de rango bajo. Acostumbran a ejercer de Archiveros, Tratadores de Desechos, Limpiadores, Despachadores de Mesas, Diseñadores y también se dedican a la seguridad, siempre al servicio de los Señores del Tiempo.
  * Los que viven en otras ciudades distintas al Capitolio, como la Baja Ciudad. Actúan como polis, ciudades teóricamente independientes con un sistema de gobierno propio. Existe una Asamblea que ayuda a la autosubstentación de la ciudad. El nivel de vida en general es bueno, hay una repartición de recursos entre los ciudadanos, y cuentan con unas instituciones de formación propios, aunque la última palabra siempre la tenga el Capitolio.



Al margen de estas clases, están los  _Shobogans_. Los Shobogans son grupos tribales de Gallifreyans cuya filosofía es vivir más allá de los núcleos poblacionales, con el fin de entrar en comunión con la naturaleza. Rechazan el uso de tecnología excepto para cazar, hacer comida y ropa. En su mayor parte, descienden de Cerúleos que hace tiempo abandonaron la Ciudadela, y como rara vez los demás salen de los núcleos, una relativa poca cantidad de personas conocen de su existencia. Dentro de la cultura del Capitolio, la palabra Shobogan se usa de forma despectiva para designar a alguien que es bruto, grotesco, o primitivo.

_*Esto no explica por qué dejan sueltos a tantos Renegados. No se sabe si es por incompetencia o porque simplemente no tienen ganas de ir a buscarlos, pero muchos Renegados incumplen claramente esta norma y la mayoría de las veces son dejados en libertad a pesar de ser aprehendidos y juzgados._

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrar más artículos como éste en la página ow.ly/OMKc2 o en la colección de la Enciclopedia Gallifreyan.


End file.
